prettycurefandomfandomcom-20200213-history
PCGGH: 02
is the second episode of Pretty Cure GoGo Heart series. Summary The group starts their search for Von. Synopsis The Zakenna had just been destroyed, and everything was back to normal. Aruna walked up to Nicole and asked: "Are you guys really Pretty Cure?" "Yep. We've fought off bad guys lots of times," Nicole said cheerfully. Aruna grinned and thanked the girls. But then she gave a sudden gasp. "What's wrong?" Nicole asked. "How cn you be Pretty Cure?" Arna blurted out. Everyone just stared at her. She was rather strange! Seeing that no-one understood, Aruna explained: "My friends said Natalie and Hannah are Pretty Cure. So how can there be two Pretty Cures?" "There are more than just two Pretty Cure groups," Karen told. Looking at her friends, she added: "And actually, we know Natalie and Hannah. Didn't someone write down their address?" Everybody looked at one another, before Nicole remembered that she had been given a piece of paper by Natalie that had the address. Knowing her best friend, Rena remarked that the paper was probably lost. "No, I put it to a safe place," Nicole said. She went off with her friends and returned half an hour later with the piece of paper. The group went to a bus station in the city, and Nicole led them into a bus. "This is the right one!" But she was wrong. The bus went to the opposite drection from where they were headed! At the first stop, the group got out and Syrup offered to fly them there, since he could transform into a sort of aeroplane. "I don't think that will work," Coco said, "We'll end up even more lost sine you don't know where Natalie and Hannah live. Good idea, though." Meanwhile, in a mansion in the middle of a forest far away, an eight-year-old little boy who looked identical to Aruna was sitting in a cage hugging his knees. He was terrified, for the room was dark and he knew his kidnappers where somewhere in the mansion. The boy wore a red and blue T-shirt and blue shorts, and his mind kept casting bacl at what had happened yesterday morning. The boy was Von, and the more he thought about how he and Aruna had sneaked off with the Prism Hopish, the more guilty he felt. "Why did I let Aruna talk me into it? I know she can be reckless. Why didn't I just say no, so we'd be safe home right now? Now I'm in this scary place and those kidnappers are after her!" While Von kept worrying about what will happen to him and his sister, Natalie wasn't having an exactly easy time either. She and Hannah had just started their final high school year, and she had slept in on the first morning! Natalie was running with her bag towards the underground as fast as she could. "That's what you get for getting a third helping of breakfast," Mepple remarked from his cell phone bag. "Hey, you're not any better! You whined for reakfast a" Category:Pretty Cure GoGo Heart Episodes